Cartas desde el corazón
by Moony Slz
Summary: De alguna forma las cartas siempre me ayudaban a decirle eso que no podia expresar en palabras, a arreglar las cosas. Asi que con lagrimas mojando mis mejillas y el papel tome el lapicero y empecé:"Querido Jake" N/A para romanticas. Sucesión de Oneshoots.
1. Primera Carta

_** Cartas desde el corazón, **_

_**Primera carta **_

Estaba sentada frente al escritorio, al papel y al lapicero por… ya no se cuantas veces, en los últimos 3 días me sentaba todas las tardes a tratar de escribir esto que tanto anhelaba salir de mi corazón, pero las lagrimas siempre ganaban, nublaban mi visión y empapaban el papel. En la esquina de la habitación donde se hallaba el basurero estaban arrugadas un montón de hojas que no pude terminar de escribir, que se humedecieron tanto que se rompieron, que no expresaron todo lo que quería decirle.

Pero esta era mi última oportunidad, hoy tenía que terminarlo, porque después muy lejos estaría, el tiempo se había acabado y ni siquiera le había dicho que me iba para no volver. Así que tomé el lapicero, sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y empecé otra vez:

_Querido Jake:_

_Ya no lo soporto mas, esa es la verdad, tengo que decirlo antes de que mis lágrimas vuelvan a arruinar el papel. Todos los días ¡todos! Los veo caminar juntos, los veo tomarse de las manos, abrazarse, incluso besarse y yo… yo ya no puedo seguir así. _

_A veces solo quiero gritarle que eres __mío pero eso seria una mentira que solo rompería mi ya maltrecho corazón. Cuando la oigo hablar de ti, lo único que quiero hacer es desaparecer para no volver a sentir este dolor dentro de mí._

Nuevas lagrimas empezaron a caer sobre el papel, estaba a punto de tirarlo otra vez, entonces me di cuenta que trataba de escribirla tal y como lo haría Leah. Pero yo no era así, yo no era perfecta. Yo era sensible, las lágrimas que ahora rodaban por mis mejillas lo comprobaban. Sonreí a pesar de mi tristeza, me volví a limpiar los ojos para poder seguir escribiendo y continué:

_Se que debería estar feliz por ti y por ella ya que son mis amigos pero sencillamente ya no puedo, antes lo intentaba pero ya no puedo verlos sin angustiarme. Por eso me escondí, por eso ignoro tus llamadas, por eso borro sin leer los mensajes que me mandas, o incluso cuando te veo en la calle me voy otra dirección._

Limpié mi cara y releí la carta, en algunos lugares donde habían caído las lagrimas, la tinta se había borrado, sonreí, así era yo, yo no era un robot sin emociones como Leah y ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír aún más amplio.

_Mi mundo gira alrededor tuyo, quiero que me abraces y que solo la muerte nos separara. Si, lo se, es algo dramático pero es la verdad__. Y ahora tal vez ya no sea posible, ustedes están juntos y se nota que se gustan. Pero créeme jamás será como yo te amo._

_Así es, estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo, del novio de __mi amiga. Algo muy triste. Es inevitable. Pero yo no soy Leah, no soy la chica perfecta con la que sales, pero aun así llevo 8 años o quizás mas enamorada de ti, pero jamás me atreví a decírtelo._

Miré el reloj, el tiempo ya se acababa, el tiempo no me esperaría esta vez no podía robarle un día más. Volví a limpiarme la cara y sentí miedo, miedo de que el se riera de mi, de mis sentimientos, de que fuera el quien me abriera la puerta entonces el no me dejaría ir pero por primera vez agradecí mi mala suerte y que todo siempre me saliera muy mal, tanto que el podría nunca leer esta carta pero al menos lo habría intentado ¿o no?

_H__ace más de tres horas que estoy tratando de escribirte esto, tratando de abrirte mi corazón._

_Me voy en una hora, me voy para ya no regresar, mi tía me va llevar de viaje, dice que ya no quiere verme tan triste. Lo primero que contesté fue que no pero luego pensé que tal vez eso sea lo que necesito, desenamorarme de ti. Así que me voy para tratar de olvidarme de ti, quizás eso sea lo mejor. _

_Antes de irme tenia que decírtelo pero no de frente por que no lo soportaría._

_Te amar__é siempre, fuiste mi primer amor, jamás te olvidaré, te extrañare muchísimo más de lo que puedo expresar._

_Por siempre tuya:_

_Nessi_

Guardé la hoja en un sobre y escribí el nombre de mi amor platónico en la tapa. Salí de mi habitación cargando el único bolso que llevaría a mi viaje. Eché una última mirada a la casa antes de salir y cruzar la calle hasta su casa, la de mejor amigo. Sequé un poco mi cara sin preocuparme demasiado por ella y toque el timbre pero esta vez no deseé que fuera el quién abriera. Abrió Seth, el hermano menor de Leah.

-hola Ness-saludo con una sonrisa que se borro mientras preguntaba- ¿estas bien?

- ¿La verdad? No, solo venia a despedirme-dudé un segundo y luego reuniendo todo el valor que me había impulsado a escribir la carta, se la entregue - por favor, ¿podrías entregarle esto a Jacob?

-Claro, cuídate mucho, llámame de vez en cuando ¿está bien?-contestó abrazándome.

-Lo intentaré. Adiós Seth- me solté de su abrazo antes de derrumbarme y corrí hasta la casa de tía Alice.

Llegué a su casa, traté de poner buena cara, pero las lágrimas salían en vez de la sonrisa que trataba de esbozar. Toqué el timbre y me pasé las manos por el cabello nerviosa.

-¡Hola!- exclamó la tía mientras me abrazaba, no sonreía, ella me entendía.- Cariño, todo va a estar bien, ya verás.

-Claro- como si eso fuese posible. A pesar de todo la vida y el amor siguen ¿pero conque fin? Cuando todo tu corazón está roto ¿cómo puedes continuar?

Tomamos un taxi, ella habló por mí. Llegamos al aeropuerto, nos sentamos juntas. Ella estaba emocionada y cada tanto daba botes en el asiento. No le presté atención en vez de eso me dediqué a fantasear por unos pocos segundos aunque nunca los suficientes. Me imaginé que él me correspondía, que llegaría y que me pediría que me quede… detuve el pensamiento ahí ¿de qué serviría echarle sal a la herida? _El está con Leah_ me recordé.

-Algo bueno va a pasar ahora- dijo Alice palmoteando a mi lado. Empezaron a llamar a los pasajeros, tomé mi bolso y me lo colgué al hombro, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¡NESSSSSSS…!- alguien gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación haciendo que me girara asustada y vi a Jake correr hacia mí.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunté

- yo… he tratado de decírtelo pero tú nunca estabas- en sus ojos se reflejaba una lucha interna – perdóname.

- no te entiendo- era verdad, no lo entendía.

- Yo te quiero a ti…- no contesté, estaba demasiado sorprendida. – Leah ya no es mi novia. Yo creía que ella te lo había dicho, ella es tu amiga. Entiendo que ahora te vayas pero yo... no quiero. – lo rodeé con los abrazos y lo abracé fuerte.- Quedate conmigo, dejame intentar hacerte feliz.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado- dije en un susurro, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y haciendo que me mire- Me quedaré. ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? – le pregunté, miré a la tía Alice que estaba pegando saltitos a nuestro lado- no contestes, ya se la respuesta. Cargué mi bolso y volvimos juntos a casa.

* * *

Hola! Esté es el primer oneshoot que escribí... aqui se los traigo.

Espero que les guste. Hay una segunda carta. La subiré la siguiente semana.

_kisses & bites_

_S.S_


	2. Segunda Carta

_**Cartas desde el corazón,**_

_**Segunda Carta**_

Estaba tan triste, bueno, triste se quedaba corto, angustiada seria más sincero o tal vez deprimida, no, no tanto.

Tantas cartas que escribía, pero siempre me habían ayudado y literalmente salvado el pellejo como la primera vez cuando la leyó, corrió al aeropuerto a detenerme y me dijo que me quería.

Los recuerdos me hicieron estremecer.

Así que aquí estaba otra vez sentada frente al famoso escritorio empapando las páginas con lágrimas irónicamente por el mismo chico.

Pero esta vez yo había empezado, yo lo había lastimado primero y la culpa era toda mía y me estaba matando, realmente debía haber algo mal conmigo, hace tiempo que me deberían haber encerrado.

Como una idiota me había puesto celosa, solo era un trabajo de clase _con su ex_ y aunque él me dijo que ella ya no le importaba que me quería mi… yo igual me había puesto celosa y aquella tarde había estallado, por accidente el tema salió a colación y me puse a gritarle, me había enojado, le había dicho toda clase de cosas y acabamos peleando y enojados el uno con el otro y todo por mi culpa.

Si, realmente había algo mal en mí.

Así que otra vez estaba lapicero en mano, papel empapado y lágrimas frescas cayendo por mis mejillas.

Las limpié lo mejor que pude y empecé:

_Querido Jake:_

_No intento justificarme al decirte que estaba celosa porque hacia tan poco que ustedes habían estado juntos que yo aún me sentía rota por dentro. _

_¿Recuerdas que una vez me perdí? en realidad fue a propósito, estaba tan…triste que quería un momento de soledad y me escondí, escuchaba el celular sonando pero no quise salir lo desconecte e incluso lo tiré lejos, ese día grité como una desquiciada y te eché la culpa de mis lagrimas, de mi dolor, de todo eso que me roía por dentro. _

_Cuestione todo lo que hacías grite en medio de mis lagrimas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me rompes de esta forma? ¿Por qué me lastimas tanto? ¿Qué rayos le veías a Leah? Grité durante horas hasta quedarme ronca._

_No te compendia, yo te quería, no, yo te amo, por siempre tu y yo ¿recuerdas? _

_Empecé a caminar, a regresar a casa, a la realidad, a ti… aún sollozante cuando una oleada de desconocida esperanza me llenó el corazón. Tal vez y solo tal vez en algún lugar de tu corazón también me quisieras, decidí usarlo para conquistarte. _

_No te perderé no dejaré que me olvides me repetí una y otra vez y con esas palabras volví a casa. Entonces dejaste de ser solo un amigo fuiste todo para mí, todo. _

_Creo que a veces se necesita un pequeño "empujoncito" para descubrir lo que siente el corazón… tía Alice nos dio ese "empujoncito"_

_Fue entonces cuando descubrí que tu sentías lo mismo, me lo dijiste y yo te creí, me sumergí en un mar de esperanza, en el sueño de que siempre me querrías. _

_Por eso estoy aquí sentada frente al escritorio _ otra vez escribiendo lo que no se decirte_ mirándote sentado en la entrada de tu casa con la cabeza entre las manos y no puedo evitar desear que estés pensando en mi._

_Solo pido tu perdón, no que lo entiendas sino que puedas perdonarme, después del montón de idioteces que te dije, de los gritos que te lancé, en serio lo siento. _

_Quizá creas que solo soy la clásica novia celosa pero perdóname por tener tanto orgullo, que los celos me cegaran y que te halla gritado. No quise herirte nunca quise hacerlo._

_Por siempre tuya: _

_Nessi_

Tomé la carta y la releí varias veces hasta asegurarme de que expresara todo lo que yo en palabras no podía decir, la metí en un sobre pero esta vez no escribí nada en la tapa. Volví a mirar por la ventana como tantas veces había hecho mientras escribía la carta, dos o tres veces lo había visto mirar hacia aquí y veía confusión en su rostro, no había descartado la posibilidad de que pensara en mí.

El estaba ahí.

Lenta casi perezosamente salí del cuarto y de mi casa, el levantó el rostro hacia mí cuando me escuchó llegar pero no dijo nada, nos miramos en silencio por unos minutos, no encontraba las palabras y al parecer el tampoco.

-Hola- dije al fin con voz estrangulada pero él no contestó, me puse más nerviosa- este… te traje algo- estiré el sobre hacia él y al ver que no lo tomaba lo dejé a su lado me pase las manos por mi cabello completamente nerviosa y como no decía nada me volteé y caminé hacia mi casa tratando de no salir corriendo pero no funciono y entré sollozando en mi casa. Me recosté contra la puerta y apoyé mi frente ahí.

Me arrastré al sillón y me eché en él, después de un rato me quedé dormida.

Me despertó el sonido del timbre pero yo no me moví, aunque podía ser que mi madre se haya vuelto a quedar sin llaves.

No quería levantarme pero a pesar de eso me arrastré hacia la puerta despeinada y con la cara manchada. La abrí sin fijarme o preguntar quién era.

Era Jacob. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, mi respiración volverse errática, froté mis manos nerviosa.

- Hola-saludó pero esta vez fui yo la que no supo que decir, me rodeó con sus brazos y abrazó fuerte, correspondí su abrazo totalmente confundida como si fuera un extraño que me hubiera confundido con alguien más.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó

- claro ¿Por qué estaría mal?

- Creí que estabas molesta conmigo.- murmuró cerca de mi oído, su aliento me hizo cosquillas al mover mi cabello.

- ¿Contigo? No, ¿cómo podría molestarme contigo si tú eres…

- un completo idiota a veces.- aflojó su abrazo y se alejo un poco, solo unos centímetros, los suficientes para que nos pudiéramos ver al rostro.

- eso no es cierto- dije y me miró enarcando una ceja- bueno, si, a veces, un poco pero no importa yo soy igual.

-¿sabes? He estado pensando en alguna razón por la que no deberíamos estar juntos…

- ¿ah sí? – dije acariciando su mejilla con una mano y el cabello que tenía en la nuca con la otra, tratando de parecer indiferente mientras el terror crecía por dentro ¿Qué haría yo si me dejaba? ¿Podría con eso?

- …y no encontré ninguna- suspiré de alivio, iba a decir algo pero selló mis labios con un beso, un beso como esos que solo él era capaz de darme, como esos que me movían el piso y me aceleraban el corazón a tal punto que podría morirme de un infarto y que aún así estaba cargado de tanta ternura y amor que casi dolía.

En ese momento supe que todo sería perfectamente imperfecto… ya que aunque peleáramos y discutiéramos… nos amábamos ¿no es eso suficiente para sacar adelante una relación? Pues para mí, lo es.

Lo amaba y él me amaba, podríamos estar juntos por siempre.

Él era el amor de mi vida, me gustaba desde que nos conocimos y desde la secundaria lo había amado en secreto, lo amaba ahora y siempre lo amaría. Nos había tomado casi diez años entenderlo y ahora al fin podíamos estar juntos, no más celos estúpidos.

Por siempre y para siempre, punto, nadie me iba a decir lo contrario.

* * *

Hola! aqui está la segunda carta. Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy considerando una tercera carta pero... no se. ¿Alguna idea?

**_Autopromoción: _**Invisible, leanla, si no les gusta la dejan y si les gusta pues la siguen leyendo, XD

_kisses & bites_

_S.S_

P.D: review? si! recientes investigaciones han descubierto que dejando reviews salvaran a Sofi de caer en el terrible"bloqueo de escritor" :O


End file.
